


hallucination

by Saintmephisto



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 原文在lofter上，这边也存个档
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes（mentioned）, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在lofter上，这边也存个档

倘若生活真的厚待我，至少不会让我在二十岁的头几年染上恶习。我记得那是1878年的圣诞夜，我的侦探事业初有起色，蒙塔古街的房租一度让我捉襟见肘，而现在终于不用为生活无着发愁了——至少我可以小小地庆祝一番。我那时想得是，我知道在哪可以找到药剂师，那里有我想要的东西。

我最后如愿以偿。当夜我为自己注射了久违的可卡因，然后站在窗前拉一首自编的小提琴曲。我清楚地记得那是一首二重奏，或者说我想象它是。事实上，我更擅长独奏，但在更年轻的时候我和迈克罗夫特总会喜欢在微不足道的事情上竞争。二重奏对我来说是未发育完全的战争形式，我尝试在他的部分设计出让对方的琴技难以招架的华丽的调子，而他也乐意像个纡尊降贵的老绅士那样宽宏地接受我的挑战。我的哥哥像那个年代的长子们那样过早成熟又过早老去了，他从不与我作对，就好像我是这个可悲家庭的独子。我世界上唯一的联系是如此奇妙，以至于当我们童年时期的亲近之感在某一个节点之后淡化成心照不宣的疏离，我也并没有过多地在意。我和我的手足就像是一枚硬币的两面，只是恰好分享了一份共同的孤僻和淡漠的脾性。我搬到蒙塔古街独自生活时，他已经在政府班子里寻到了一个无聊的职位。

当晚的街道上出奇熙攘，我从窗外向下看时，几次觉得自己在无边的生命洪水里漂浮。那些黑色的人影和他们的车马发出的庞大噪声让我发狂，我的琴弓切割着琴身，抵御着外界永恒，刺耳的尖叫——永远只有高声部。我自儿时起就惯于演奏高声部，我诠释那些张扬和跳脱的旋律可谓得心应手，而缺失的声部被存放在我记忆的阁楼里。我的记忆阁楼比我那时租住的公寓要体面些，曾经是迈克罗夫特的位置变成了一把空椅子。我坐在它的左手边对着虚空演奏。有的时候椅子上坐着我的委托人，形形色色的人，我在盯梢时候仔细观察并推理过的人，贴在我工作室墙壁上的通缉犯，被我绳之以法的暴徒，凶案现场的死者。他们正襟危坐，一言不发，而我对他们的到访茫然无措但也并无怨言。这是因为我的大脑很快就会忘掉这些偶然撷取的面孔，于是那把椅子又回归了空空如也的状态。

我本可以在药物的作用下度过精疲力竭但昏沉惬意的几个钟头，直到日光和阴影同时从伦敦无边街道的尽头伸展出来。现在想来，我也许摄入了过多的可卡因，因为我的心跳以惊人的速度爬升，逐渐超过了我的躯体。我略带沮丧地发觉自己陷入了自食其果的可悲境地，我的每一根手指都仿佛有了自主意识，而右手臂在颤抖。我周围的气流蒸腾着抬升，环绕着整个房间，我那时想的是如果我有一天为了办案不得不装作神志昏乱，我一定会对这些幻象信手拈来——我将极其生动地描绘大气环流，海底火山的喷发，或者干脆讲讲无限繁殖的牡蛎。等我再次回归我自己时，世界像水中的泥沙那样沉降了，一切都很安静，清明地就像巴赫的D小调。我把小提琴放回琴盒里，也就在转身的这一刻，我看见了我那把空椅子上端坐的人影。

我敢说他绝不是我见过的任何一个。月光越过了他照在我身上，勾勒出了他形销骨立的轮廓。从他的坐姿和他略微斜过身体的角度，我断定他是一个因伤退役的军人，如果不是因为夜间光线欺骗感官的作用让我举棋不定，我就会确凿无疑地宣布他的伤口在肩部了。

他坐在那把仿佛为他量身定制的椅子上，同样若有所思地注视着我。

我习惯了这些出人意料出现在我记忆阁楼里的人以及他们惯常的沉默，所以我只是在对面的椅子上稍微扬起身子，双手交叉在胸前观察着他。壁炉里的火焰发出毕剥的声音，在眼前这稍显怪异的场景下出奇地令人心安。

你可以自报家门了，我在心里命令道。

“约翰.哈米什.华生。”他突兀地回答道。片刻之后我意识到他并不是在回答我，那更像是——一个孤独的，没有回声的自白。他的眼睛仍然看着我，他的目光坦率而不求回应，我不确定他是不是在看着一个想象中的角色。我为这个念头感到荒谬，因为他的存在对我来说分明也是致幻作用的产物。

“我叫约翰.哈米什.华生。”他一字一顿地说，我注意到他的腿上平铺着一个笔记本，上面放着一只笔。他听来完全是自言自语。他的话缺少逻辑，颠三倒四地重复着相同的句子，他的脸呈现出一种病态地消瘦，低垂的眼睛怅然若失。“约翰.哈米什.华生是我的名字。我养了一只小虎头犬......我在阿富汗服役，现在生活在伦敦。”

他看起来就像是一个漫游症患者，或者是一个第一次来到英语世界的外国人。我看着他，思维飞速地运转着：因为在热带服役的缘故，他的肤色因为日晒而发红，不自然垂落在腿上的手指节粗糙，生着厚茧的位置证明他是一个燧发枪手，他的手掌干裂脱皮，是长时间用酒精消毒的结果——他同时是个医生。他是一个重度失眠症患者。他在伦敦没有朋友，因为他的声音哑得就像三天没说过话了。

他又低声说了些含混不清的单词，慢慢垂下了脑袋，用两手撑住前额。他有着浅色的头发。我看到他实际上是在看他的手稿——他在写作。

所以我站起身向他走去。

“歇洛克.福尔摩斯。”他突然说。我下意识地戒备起来，但他没抬头。“不是谢林福德.福尔摩斯。我要叫他歇洛克.福尔摩斯。”他终于抬起了脸，径直和我四目相对。他的目光落在我身上，我意识到那是一种炽热的注视。那是一个荒诞的情景：他无可辩驳地，不容置疑地望着我，就好像我们必将相遇。

“一个药剂师，在化验室工作。手臂常年受到强酸侵蚀，只因其对实验近乎病态的痴迷。”他快速而兴奋地说起这些匪夷所思却又无比正确的事实，他的思考速度几乎和我一样快，简直是在用我的方法观察着我。“嗜烟如命，孓然一身，沉溺于可卡因以及凶杀案带来的刺激，无疑拥有大英帝国最孤僻和古怪的灵魂。”

我向他伸出手，他本应握住我的。

“此外，一个糟糕的，出色的小提琴手。”但他只是真挚地微笑着，“我想，同时还是整个伦敦唯一的咨询侦探。”

我从未相信过街角的吉普赛人可以从水晶球里看到素昧平生的人的过去和未来，可这并不妨碍我因为眼前的奇迹而激动万分——随即我不无悲哀地想到，我更加希望这个人真切地在我的生活里出现，而不是仅仅存在于古柯碱制造出的短暂欢愉之中。

我认为我有权看他的手稿——既然所有证据都指向他说的话和他手稿之间无处不在的关联性。更何况，作为一个被我大脑创造的幻像，他说话的语气反倒像是他创造了我一样——这让我多少有些愤慨。

“先生，我可以冒昧地把你看做一位作家吗？”我问，出乎我自己的意料。

“当然。”他说，“我将创造一个真正显赫的人物非凡的历险，让爱伦坡相形见绌，让整个欧洲为之惊叹的故事。兴许到那个时候，”他的声音突然颤抖起来，“兴许到那个时候，我就不会如此孤独了。”


End file.
